


Meet Me Halfway

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Humor, In-Universe RPF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bones learns that RPF is a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/gifts).



> Wrote this ages ago for Thalia -- my favorite RPF author of all time, and all around awesome person and writer -- and just realized I never posted it here. Fixing that now :]
> 
> The quoted line is from Thalia's fic [Unsolicited Advice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285418)

“Jim…”

 

“Mm?”

 

“What…what the  _hell_  is this?”

 

Bones looks up to meet Jim’s eyes with what he just knows is a look of complete horror, confirmed when Jim’s smirk threatens to take over his whole face. He lifts the PADD Jim had left on the end table when he got up to fix Bones a drink. “You’re reading porn?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Jim nods, splashing bourbon into a glass.

 

“You’re reading porn  _about us._ ”

 

“That’s right.” Jim drops back down onto the couch beside him, throwing an arm around Bones’s shoulder and handing over his bourbon on the rocks. Bones gulps it so fast he nearly chokes on the ice.

 

“How does this…why…?”

 

“Well…” Jim presses himself tighter against Bones, peering down at the screen, “I’m thinking it’s because we’re two smokin’ hot guys who like to spend a lot of time together.”

 

Bones tries to edge away from him but there’s nowhere to go, he’s trapped between the arm of the couch on one side and the overwhelming heat of Jim’s body on the other. Seriously, the kid is a goddamned furnace. And it’s getting hard to formulate coherent thoughts or escape plans when right beside him Jim’s hand is heavy against his neck and on the screen in front of him Jim’s hands are doing some really clever things, apparently, that have fictional-him spouting a lot of damn nonsense…

 

“Mm,” Jim hums, pointing with his free hand, “this is my favorite part.”

 

His eyes skirt away from the passage because holy Christ he’s not really sure what do with that information right now, and instead the words that come into focus are these:  
  
  
 _And he can't help it, he reaches out before Jim is there. Second verse, same as the first, and they always end up meeting halfway no matter who leads._

 

And in a bright flash of clarity like the moment before the train jumps the tracks and the cars crash and the planet explodes, Bones thinks,  _Huh, that actually sounds about right._

 

The point of Jim’s chin is digging into Bones’s shoulder now and it’s getting really friggin’ uncomfortable and damn it all he just got off his shift, hasn’t even changed out of his uniform and he’s sweating in Jim’s weird embrace-thing because Christ on a crutch being close to Jim is like being cozy with the sun and all he’d wanted was a drink with his friend before passing out in his own bed to wake up and do it all again tomorrow.

 

“Why,” he starts, clears his throat, swallows the last of his bourbon and tries again. “Why would anyone want to write — or  _read_  — porn about  _us_?”

 

“Well,” Jim sounds casual as anything as he swipes the screen to go back to an honest-to-god  _database_  of stories involving the crew of the  _Enterprise_. “Not many people do, actually. Everyone seems to be way more fascinated with Spock and Uhura. We’re kind of a fringe pairing, to be honest.”

 

Bones bristles, looking at the statistics. “That pointy-eared hobgoblin gets more hits than us? That just ain’t right, Jim.”

 

“I’m so glad you agree with me, Bones.” Jim’s grin shorts out whatever remained of the good doctor’s good sense, and Bones couldn’t have said who reached for who, just that after what feels like a lifetime of landing glancing blows they finally connect with a bang that Bones just knows is going to be heard ‘round the galaxy.

 


End file.
